Riddle of the haunted school
Plot it starts off at Ben's school at the class.....Cash and JT are seen telling story to the rest of the class"one day in the past there was a fight between two of the guys one of them was flirting with the other guy's girl"Cash says,"when the girl's boyfriend knew he thought of revenge"JT,"so he gathered his friends and they kidnapped the boy and brought him to the basement and they started to torture him"Cash says,"but the boy couldn't survive so he dead"JT says,"so the boys freaked out and did not know what to do so they burried the boy in the basement"Cash says,"but this is not the problem....the problem is that the ghost of the dead boy wanders the school everyday trying to get his revenge on that boy who killed him"JT says,"and that school of the story is......."Cash says,"Our School"Cash and JT say in the same time..............(The Theme song starts) Ben is seen walking in the school when he finds a lot of students crowded before the his class he goes through them saying "excuse me......what is happening here?!"when he gets out of the crowd he finds Cash and JT saying "welcome ben you missed the party"they say,Ben asks"Party? what party ?!","the riddle of the haunted school"Cash says when he starts to make stupid creepy voices when JT does too,Ben looks at them mocking them"seriously?! a haunted school?!"Ben says,"yeah true story"Cash says,"okay tell me....what school are you talking about?!"Ben says,"our school dude"JT says,when Ben starts to laugh very much,"you two are jerks"Ben says when he gives them his back and he is about to leave,"what if we proved that to you"Cash says,"really?! how?"Ben says,"you come yourself after the school and I am gonna prove it to you Ben"Cash says,"okay deal"Ben says,"deal"Cash says,"okay may I bring Kevin with me to be a witness on you if I did not find anything"Ben says,"bring who ever you want"Cash says,"okay good see ya after school loser"Ben says,later after the school Ben and Kevin arrive using Kevin's car "hello we are here"Ben says,"I think that those losers are not here Tennyson let's get outta here"Kevin says,"Cash JT ?! where are you guys ?"Ben says when he hears something "what was that ?!"Kevin says,"guys is that you ?"Ben says,when they hear a screaming "oh ben help us","let's go Kevin"ben says,then they run to the school building ben turns to Fourarms "guys where are you ?" fourarms shouts,"ben help"Cash shouts,"we are here in the computer lab"JT shouts,Kevin and Fourarms run to the lab when they walk in they find JT fainted on the floor they try to wake him up.......after a while JT wakes up "oh man.....where am I?"JT says,"hey buddy don't act like those stupid guys in movies"Kevin says,Ben laughs "good one dude"Ben says,"oh ben kevin please help it's Cash the ghosts took him away...we did not plan for all of that we thought that was not real"JT says,"what ?!"Kevin says,"hey hey what are you talking about ?"Ben says,"I am gonna tell you everything"JT says,when Kevin absorbs the desk's bar "you'd better do or you are gonna taste my punch"Kevin says,"okay okay.....Cash and I tried to....."JT says,"tried what ? talk you idiot"Kevin says,"hey stop it Kev....and you calm down and tell us we won't hurt you"Ben says,"talk about yourself"Kevin says,when ben looks at him,"oh man now you act like gwen....okay I won't hurt him happy?"Kevin says,"good....now you....talk"Ben says,"Cash and I made up the story of Jimmy the ghost of the school to gain some popularity"JT says,"gain popularity from what ? freaking out the students in order not to get back to the school or what ?"Ben says,"I don't know Cash said that it's gonna be fun I don't know it seemed like fun"JT says,"okay where your stupid funky friend did he run away and left you behind as a victim of his acts ?"Kevin says,"oh that's the problem"JT says,"what problem?"Ben says,"the riddle of the haunted school is real"JT says,"oh you mean that there are ghosts in the school ?"Kevin says,"yup"JT says,"and I think you're trying to tell us that the ghosts kidnapped your fellow ?"Ben says,"yeah that's exactly what in my mind"JT says,Ben and Kevin stair at JT when he stairs at them then Kevin says "let's get outta here he is an idiot"Kevin says,"I agree with you"Ben says then they give their back to JT walking out of the lab when JT runs after them "oh guys please it's serious we've to save Cash from the ghosts"JT says,they ignore him but suddenly they hear something explodes "what was that ?"Kevin says,JT runs behind Ben shouting "it must be the ghosts","it's better for you to be that damn ghosts or I am gonna kick your butt"Kevin says when suddenly the wall before them crashes while a tractor gets out of the hole in the wall running to them Ben shouts "what the hell is that ?" when JT runs out of the the school screaming "it's coming to us"Kevin says then he jumps away when Ben stands before it waiting it to come to him "ben get away"Kevin shouts,"oh don't worry Kev I got that"Ben says when the tractor crushes Ben,"oh my god oh my god"Kevin shouts,when suddenly the tractor is seen rising up as Humungousaur is lifting it then he throughs it ,"oh man I thought you died"Kevin says,"I told you I got that"Humungousaur says (I will continue later) Major Events Characters *Ben *Kevin *Cash *JT 'Villains:' *Jimmy the ghost 'Aliens Used:' *Fourarms *Humungousaur Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Pages